


No hands left to offer

by apathy_in_action



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, F/M, Gore, Medical stuff, Mutilation, Rape, Torture, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathy_in_action/pseuds/apathy_in_action
Summary: When Ashe crosses one too many powerful talon men there is hell to pay
Relationships: Ashe/Doomfist, Ashe/Maximillien
Kudos: 7





	No hands left to offer

**Author's Note:**

> (This is /nasty/ amputation, noncon, violence, you name it. It's bad and could be really upsetting. PLEASE DO NOT ready unless you are sure you can handle it!

The last thing Ashe remembered was falling asleep in her suite with a smirk and a full stomach. This was the last time anything was normal in her life. Some hours later she awoke to a pounding pain in her head and cotton in her mouth. She thrashed around, trying to move but quickly realized she was bound and blindfolded. She tried to scream but only suffered another strike to the head before passing out again.  
The next time she awoke up was from pain, excruciating pain. She bolted awake and was instantly blinded by bright lights hung above the table she was strapped too. Her eyes flashed around the room in a rush of adrenaline and she took in several small details. Her eyes fell on an omnic face looking over her from behind a group of doctors, she noticed an IV and then she looked down and nearly vomited. She was strapped to the metal table by tight leather straps around her shoulders and thighs which she knew were to keep her still as the doctors finished their operations of amputating all four of her limbs.  
Her face ghostly white, her eyes fell on her legs, already sewed up right above the knee, and then back up to her arms. One was in the process of being sewn up the other was-. She squeezed her eyes closed, panic, pain, and adrenaline surging through her heavily drugged mind. Finally, she opened her eyes to look down at her half severed arm that the doctors were slowly sawing through the bone of. Just then out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the omnic guiding over a nurse who held a massive syringe. She looked up as they approached and recognized the omnic at last. Even though her haze of agony, she recognized Maxmillion. He smiled at her as the nurse thrust the needle into her throat. There was a flash of searing hot pain and then the world faded out and Ashe slipped back into unconsciousness.  
The next time she awoke she was in a starchy white hospital room who knows how many days later. She blinked groggily at the ceiling. It was all plain white tile, she couldn’t even tell where one tile started and another ended. She stated at the ceiling for a long time, her mind still deeply altered.  
Hours later she heard a creaking sound as the door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. The nurse went to the monitor next to her bed and checked a few things, turning one dial up another notch before even glancing down at the white-haired girl. When she did her eyes widened and she rushed out of the room, returning seconds later with two other nurses. They swarmed around her and before she knew it was in the process of tying her to the bed. She winced as pain flooded her body but was still too stiff and intoxicated to fight them or even look down. Soon after the nursed entered the room she passed out.  
When she finally awoke all the way it was a solid 8 days later. She knew because the first things here eyes fell on were the medical monitor next to her bed. On the screen was a series of numbers, including her birthday, the date, and a phone number. The date was 8 days later than the night she had fallen asleep in her hotel room. Her hotel room, the memory rushed back and she tried to sit up as panic surges through her. As the memories of the last several days floor her mind and she tried to sit up she is stopped with a halt by something restricting her.  
She winces and groans, struggling to pull her arms and legs up but they won’t move. Finally, she cranes her neck and a split second later starts screaming. What she sees spread out before she is her toned, curvy body in a medical gown. Around her shoulders and thighs are tight plastic restrains, they have to be in those places because there is nothing lower. Ashe stares at horror down at her body, the temple she had spent her life perfecting, now tied to a bed with no arms and no legs. Both of her arms and both of her legs have been cleanly amputated just above the knee and just above the elbow.  
As she stars at this scene of mutilation and helplessness she screams, screams until her voice starts to go horse. Only a few seconds later a hoard of nurses run in. One of the, a big woman rushed forward with a device that looks like a muzzle and clamps it over Ash's mouth, quickly buckling it behind her head. Ashe takes another breath to keep screaming but as she does a powerful electric shock shoots down her spine, causing her whole body to convulse in pain and surprise. She falls completely silent, going almost cross-eyed to try and look at the device fastened over her mouth. It must have been a human electroshock collar of some kind.  
Tears bubbled up in her eyes as she looked up at the nurses, silently this time. She tried to plead with her eyes for them to tell her what was happening, where was she and that hopefully, this was all just an awful dream. The lead nurse, who had gagged her stepped forward and with a gloved hand brushed hair behind her ear. “Shhh, shhh, hush darling. If you scream you get shocked and if you keep it up Max has given up permission to remove your tongue as well, you don’t want that do you?”. She watched expectantly and when Ashe didn’t respond she continued, “Try not to worry your pretty head above any of this, it’s going to take some getting used to but you will be well cared for, you're a pet now, you have been stripped of your rights, your limbs, and all your legal protections. As a fugitive of the state Maxmillion was able to purchase you for scientific testing, it saved you from the electric chair and gave him all legal rights to your body. He decided you wouldn’t be needing your petty arms and legs so he had it taken care of. Now, someone will be in later to fit you with gear so you will be ready for your new master. Just try and relax, it will make it easier for you in the long run”. She patted Ashe’s cheek and then ushered the other nursed out of the room, leaving Ashe alone, collared, mutilated, and in pain.  
She didn’t see another living person for nearly 18 hours. Every time she moved the bindings kept her in place. Every time she tried to scream the muzzle covering her face sent an electric shock through her body so strong that it caused her to convulse and tug harder on the straps which soon started leaving bruises. Even when she tried to tell them she had to use the bathroom no one came. She cried silently in embarrassment as she felt herself pee the bed, unable to stop herself.  
By the time those long 18 hours passed she was overjoyed when the door to her room opened the three nursed entered, none them she recognized. They cleaned up after her, not saying a word or even acknowledging her presence. Once her mess was cleaned up and they had changed her bandaged they wheeled in a card full of supplies. She looked on in fear and curiosity. She was no longer even really capable of processing what was happening to her so she just watched, only hoping she could retain some information and eventually get her bearings.  
The nurses started pulling things out and descended on her. One of the nursed took what looked like a hole punch and moved up to Ashe’s chest. The white-haired girl followed her with her eyes as the woman took a pair of medical scissors and cut her paper gown open to reveal her large, round breasts. Ashe shivered involuntarily as cold air rushed over her sensitive nipples. The nurse clicked her tongue to herself and started gently pinching Ashes nipple until they were hard peaks. Ashe whimpered and gasped which send mild shocks through her system but she dared to do anything louder.  
Once her nipples were nice and hard the nurse leveled the device she had brought and Ashe realized with horror what it was in a second, it was a piercing gun. No sooner had she realized that then a needle tore through her flesh, piercing her soft pink nipple all the way through and leaving a little silver ring hanging from it. It took all her will power not to scream. Before she even had time to catch her breath then the nurse was on the other side, holding her breast still with one hand and harshly piercing her other nipple with the other hand. She then backed away, leaving Ashe sobbing and panting and staring down at her nipples piercings.  
As one of the nursed forced on readying her chest the other two took out tools and clothing and started dressing her. Due to medical advancements, her amputations were nearly completely healed which allowed the nursed to slip rubber sleeves onto them so they could put black leather casings on her stumps. The casing had attachments at the end that could be switched out. There was a rubber hoof, a rubber paw, hooks, and just extra padding. They equipped the patting so her stumps would be protected. While one of nurse worked on that another quickly secured a collar around her neck, it was thick leather with a heavy silver loop in the front and a smaller one in the back. Before moving between her legs. Ashe was still panting from the nipple piercings when she felt something being pushed inside of her. Without thinking, she screamed and received another shock.  
By the time she recovered she had realized what had been shoved inside of her. It was a dildo, attached to a metal harness that had a large medal bump that was now pressed against her clit. The nursed finished their work and left, leaving her to look at her collared, mutated body that had now been dressed up like a doll and shoved full of rubber.  
She let her head fall back and just cried, from the pain, humiliation, hopelessness, everything. It was beginning to dawn on her just how bad this was. Her years of crime had caught up with her and the bandit would now likely have to live the rest of her life as an object, a toy for a robot. She was beginning to really regret ripping Maxmillion off all those years ago.  
She falls asleep with tears on her face and dread in her heart. She wakes up with a little bit of vertigo. It takes her a minute to realize she is upright and moving. As her eyes adjust she realized she is tired to what probably looks like a big X made of wood. Her legs are tied apart to the bottom legs of the structure and her hands are tied above her head to the upper part of the structure. This position left her entire body exposed. Her metal belt clattered against the wood as they moved and her tits bounced every time they hit a small bump. She finally focused on what was in front of her and realized she was in the back of a limo, accept the two back seats had been removed to make room for her cross. Sitting across from her is the omnic himself. Maxmillion is staring at her, mechanical eyes devoid of emotion.  
When she comes to and sees him he sets down the puzzle cube he had been playing with and leans forward in his chair and braces his hands together. “Ahh, good morning Ashe. I am glad to see you have finally decided to join us. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever”. He chuckled to himself and reached to his side to pull out a remote and click one of the buttons on it. As he did her muzzle slid back a few inches, the sensors no longer on her face. She let out a breath and hesitantly licked her lips. Maxmillion smiled at her, “I figure you have a lot of questions, I want to be a respectful owner and hear them so I decided to deactivate your control device for now. However, if you start making too much noise or annoying me I will put it back on, do you understand me?”  
She nodded, too terrified to do anything else, even speak. When several seconds of silence passed he started speaking instead, “I’m sorry for the rush with all of this. Usually, I like to give my pets longer to recover and adapt but see I am having a party this weekend and I promised everyone you would be there so I had to push things through a little earlier than usual. I see your lovely udders haven’t even healed all the way yet”. He gestured at her tits to make his point. “It won’t matter though, you won’t break, I’m sure and a little extra shock will ensure to emphasize your punishment. They did tell you it was this or the electric chair didn’t they?” She nodded, eyes falling to the floor. He smiled and leaned back in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. “Good, you are already learning your place. Getting used to being a docile little slave will serve you well, I’m sure of it”.  
He was quiet for most of the rest of the trip, just watching her like a hawk. He didn’t speak again until the car started slowing down. “We are almost there Miss Ashe. I have a lot riding on tonight so I would appreciate it if you behave. It will do you well to do as you are told and if this party goes well your life might get easier, if it goes badly… well, you will regret it”. With that, he picked up the remote again and pushed another button. As he did she felt a vibrating sensation and sick pleasure started taking over her nerves as the metal bump on the front of her chastity belt started vibrating hard against her vulnerable clit.  
She bit back a sound as her body instantly responded, more than it ever had. She looked up at Maxmillion as the car pulled to stop with a questioning look. He pressed a wrinkle out of his suit and spoke without looking at her. “While you were under I had them tamper a bit with your hormone levels and a few other things. You won’t ever have to worry about getting pregnant and it will be much easier for you to fill your role. Before long fornication will be all you can think about. The hormones help with the training and soon enough you truly will be mindless and if you relax you just might enjoy it.  
With that, he stepped out of the car and turned back to her to unbuckle her stumps and lock a leash onto the collar she was wearing. As he released the supports she fell face first on to the floor of the car, struggling to keep herself upright. He sighed in annoyance and leaned against the car to watch her struggle, “Come on now girl, you limbs are just shorted now and come to a point, you have cute little paws, learn to walk on them.” She glanced at her arm stumps and saw that they had put the paw attachments on her arm stubs and probably her leg ones as well.  
It took her a minute but finally, she managed to get to all fours, her limbs having been cut just perfectly that on all fours her back was even and she could actually somewhat walk. He smiled and tugged on the leash, leading her on all fours out of the car and down a red carpet way in front of a large hotel.  
She felt her face burn with blush and confusion as she followed as fast as she was able to behind the omnic's heel. He walked at a brisk pace, waving to someone every few seconds but not stopping until he got to the front desk. He flashed the man at the desk a screen and was instantly admitted to the building. Ashe gulped as she heard locks click shut behind them. Maxmillion ushered her into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. She stood there, unsure what do to with herself and unable to focus with the vibrating belt pressing into her throbbing clit.  
As they moved up Maxmillion grabbed her hair and forced her head upwards to look at him. “You will behave, you will moan like the whore you are and you will get your pretty brains fucked out. If you argue I will have my friends at the hospital take more then just your hands and feet. Which I had them save by the way. They are in stasis, if you behave for long enough I just might give you your limbs back….” He let the words hang in the air as her eyes widened in wonder and a little bit of anger. Max clicked something in his pocket and before she could even think another thought the vibrations became 10 times more powerful. She squeaked as her eyes rolled back in her head, now completely unable to reply or even hardly think. She thought she felt the prick of a needle then light floored the elevator as the doors opened and Max stepped out into the top floor, pulling her with him.  
The top floor of this hotel was designed to be a party room, massive tables against one wall, a sitting area with overstuffed chairs and couches in another cornet and a round gambling table against one wall, the last wall was hung with hooks, ropes, and chains, it looked more like a hardware store then a lush meeting place like the rest of the room did.  
Ashe followed Maxmillion out into the room, blinking in the light and struggling to say upward as the vibrator tortured her pussy. As soon as they entered the room men swarmed towards them. She whimpered in fear as men surrounded them, she didn’t see a single female face among the people crowded around her, asking Max questions and peering curiously at her. Max talked casually with the people but kept their hands off her as he slowly walked through the crowd towards the wall of chains. As they got closer the crowd split making room for a large black man with a metal arm to stride to the front of the crown and flash a smile, “Max! A pleasure to see you and I have to say I’m excited about this piece. I have been wanting to get my hands on this bitch for a long time”.  
Max smiled and reached a hand out to shake, “Akande, It’s wonderful to see you too. I thought you might appreciate this. She won’t be stealing from you now, no fingers left to be sticky, as you can see”. The black man tipped his head back and laughed out loud, “Perfect! Just the way I like my women”. He spoke with a heavy accent and got down on one knee to look at Ashe who was now quivering. As he got to her hight and pulled his glasses she finally recognized him, ‘Doomfist’, She had been stealing from him for years. Deadlock and talon were always in a struggle over resources and she had been ambushing his supply trains for years. The weight of the situation was crushing her as she realized this was revenge for all of them here, not just Max.  
She was thrown out of her thoughts as she was picked up off of her stumps. Akande had picked her up and Max was switching the paws at the end of her stumps to loops. She gulped in fear as they carried her to the back wall where two large hooks were slid through the metal loops at the end of her stumps which left her hung from the wall. They pulled up two chains from the floor and hooked it to her leg stumps leaving her completely immobilized against the wall, right at waist level to the massive black man carrying her. She looked up at him with teary blue eyes and he just smirked, “Not so mighty now are you bitch? No hands to even apply that stupid red lipstick with. This serves you much better”.  
As he finished speaking Max slipped a hand in his pocket and hit a button on his remote that caused the vibrating to stop and the chastity belt to unlock. Ashe bit back a yelp as the metal fell away from her body, hitting the floor with a splash as slick also dripped out from between her legs. Akande laughed and stepped forward, cupping her pussy with one hand, “Wet already? Perfect, I like my girls ready to go”. Without another word, he took his cock out, in front of probably 50 guests and stepped forward and pressed it into her cunt. She yelled in pain but as she did the muzzle slid closed over her face again, sending a shock through her body and causing it to convulse. As she convulsed around his cock the massive black man groaned and started fucking her harder, “yesss yessss, shock her again that's the stuff”. Behind him, Max smiled and did just that.  
From there out Ashe didn’t remember hardly anything. She remembers being shocked again and again so her mutilated body would convulse around the huge black cock violating her pussy. She screamed since she would be shocked anyway and the audience seemed to enjoy it. Several of them taking their cocks out and masturbating while the watched the amputee getting fucked. She remembers him cumming in her and feeling it drip out. She remembers a host of other men jumping up to take turns. The shocks were less frequent now but the effect on her mind had already taken over, she could barely think, barely feel anything, just moan and whimper as she was fucked. Some people caressing her stumps and tits while someone else fucked her pussy and someone else fingered her asshole.  
Hours passed like this, with Ashe just on display to be used and fucked as the men discussed business and the state of the world. Even Max and Akande walked away to chat while other men abused her. After about 4 hours every man had had their fill and shortly later staff in white suits started bringing out food. Not one of them even so much as looked up at her as they worked. The large tables across the room were set and the men flocked over to eat, leaving her panting shaking and alone.  
Before he sat down to eat Maxmillion walked up to her and patted her cheek, “See, that wasn’t so bad, and know that this is your life I am sure you will get used to it quickly. Just relax and I’ll bring you some food later, but for now-“. His words trailed off as he pulled out a suitcase and started unpacking something from it. Seconds later she vaguely felt silicon slip into her pussy. She whimpered as a large rubber dildo was forced into her pussy. Max set the machine up under where she was still suspended and flicked a switch. The fake cock roared to life and started fucking into her so hard that her body jostled against the wall. She wailed in agony, only to get another shock and fall limb just letting the machine abuse her already sore cunt.  
Max patted her cheek again and without another thought turned and headed over to the table to sit with his friends. She sobbed silently as she watched the men eat, starving, and delirious herself. As she watched them chat and eat, completely ignoring her misshapen body being tortured in the pack of the room she realized that to them she really was nothing. Just an object, she was a wall hanging, perverted wall art that they could shove their cocks into when they were bored. This was her life now.  
That thought repeated in her head as she started to lull in and out of consciousness, she was a helpless fuck doll now for any man who wanted her. She had once been the most wanted person in the world, the most dangerous woman in the Americas, the greatest bandit alive. That was behind her now, how she was pathetic, amputated, and forced to be horny. Her whole body had been altered to fit the needs of these men and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it.  
Her vision faded to black as the machine fucked her, reminding her with every powerful thrust that she was just another object to be used, likely for the rest of her life.


End file.
